Talk
by masakilove
Summary: Blaine is seeking for love. THere is something bothering him...as to change the mood, he came to a men's house.


**I don't own Glee. Don't sue Me**

**Disclaimers.**

Blaine didn't know why he was here.

Before realized, he was standing in front of a house for 5 minutes.

It was just an ordinary day like usual.

After the Warblers Practice, he did not feel like going back to dormitory.

Despite his friends calling, Blaine went to take a bus ride, and came here.

There was a weird feeling that made him come, though he did not know why.

Well, maybe he missed the people living in this house so much.

'Blaine?'

He knew this voice, and he turned back, and saw an old man smiling at him, followed by two dogs, one Pomeranian and a Wolf dog.

Blaine walked to the man,'Hey Grandpa. Come to see-ya. Just went for a walk?'

'Yeah...today is such a nice weather...Ah, give me a hug sweet.'

The man tugged Blaine under his arm and squeezed hard, and Blaine could feel the warmth of this old man. Also, his grandpa smelt nice.

Blaine was glad he came, for the second when he saw Grandpa, he knew why he was here.

He needed a talk.

After hugs and reunion, Blaine's grandpa offered him to have an afternoon tea in the back garden. Walking to the garden, Blaine realized there was not much change in the house.

There were photos of his grandpas, his parents, and his uncle's family.

Yes, and trophies, a lot of trophies.

Looking at the trophies with the same name of his, Blaine took a breathe and walked straight to the garden.

The dogs were waiting for him in the garden, and they barked eagerly to Blaine.

These dogs were old, Blaine knew.

The name of Wolf dog was 'Toastie', while the Pomeranian was called 'R-Vine'

These dogs were about his age, his grandpas had them just after he was born.

The choice of the name was obvious, for these were the favorite food of his grandpas.

However he never understood the taste of them picking names.

Thank god his mother was named after his great-grand mother, not some kind of random food.

Blaine loved playing throwing sticks with the doggy, but he loved grandpa's afternoon tea menu more.

So when his grandpa shouted 'tea is ready!', he dashed to the table, with the two dogs chasing after him.

The high tea was set pleasently, it's basically little nice desserts placed in the silver plate,

yes, just like the one you can have in hotels. After grandpa poured him a cup of tea, Blaine started his cakes, and sandwiches. After the first few slices, Blaine decided it was a little bit too plain, so he asked for hot chocolate, hot fudges and sprinkles for the topping of his desserts.

His grandpa laughed when he heard the request.

'Blaine Blaine Blaine...no wonder Lizzy named you after your Grandpa B. You are just like him,'

'Grandpa K...stop that. I am not Grandpa B...what, you mean Grandpa B ate like me when he was at my age?'

'Yes, he was obsessed with red vines and Oreos and all kinds of junks when I met him'

'Wow, wow...now I got reason to ask mum to buy ice-cream tonight.'

'Don't even think about it boy, your grandpa B has such a bad attitude on food!'

The argument turned into laughter when the eyes met.

The old man, Kurt, in his 60s pat his grandson's head and sigh.

'I wish he is here right now.'

Blaine Jr. turned to Kurt, and the old man smiled bitterly.

Wind was gently touching their face, and Blaine Jr's heart was aching.

'Grandpa K...do you still love Grandpa B?'

'Of course I do darling.'

Looking at Kurt, Blaine Jr sighed. It was not told, but Blaine Jr could feel the love, just on Kurt's face. It was something sophiscated but warm, that he could cry just to taste the tip of the emotion.

'I wish I could love Jack like you do.'

'Jack? Your new boy friend?'

'My only boyfriend in my whole entire life, grandpa.'

It was not a secret that Blaine Hummel-Anderson was a bisexual.

After his parents divorced, he confessed to his mother, who was Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, about the fact he had crush on both boys and girls.

Since his mother was raised by two gay dads, there were no objection but only words like 'Be careful who you choose okay sweetie'.

He was grateful his mother was so understanding, but the same time, he hated her being so big-mouthy, spreading the news to the whole world so everyone around Blaine Jr knew he was bisexual, and currently, in a relationship with a guy, who was also in the Warblers too.

And this guy, was the reason that made Blaine Jr to make this little trip here.

'Ah, sorry for my memory. So, what about him?'

'We quarrelled, and we kind of broke up now...since Grandpas you have been through so much...I was wondering, is there anything I could do...any advice, I-I mean...'

Tears rolling down Blaine Jr.'s cheek, and he could not finish his words.

He did not know why, after being with Grandpa Kurt, some of his resistance was down, and eventually, he found out he was truly unhappy what was happening around his life now.

He could not tell exactly, but the love he felt from his grandpas made him want to cry, it touched the softest part of his heart.

Old man patted Blaine Jr. gently, giving him a hug, 'Blaine, do you love him?;

'I,I...' Blaine tried to answer, but he couldn't when looked into Kurt's eyes.

After a minute or two, he nodded, and tears kept coming down.

'See, this is what exactly what I did when we quarrelled in our 20s. I tried to tell myself I don't feel anything about him, but I just couldn't. I cried after breaking up with him...well we made up, afterwards. But still.' Kurt closed his eyes, he could see pictures from the past.

'It doesn't matter when you hesitate. Things do not always go on their right track, but you may know yourself better by having these kind of shit in your life.'

Blaine rubbed his eyes, calmed himself a bit.

'I,in fact...I never hate Jack. I am pissed because he got every solos in the following performance...'

Oh my gaga.

This boy is definitely his grandson. It's in the blood you know.

'Oh my Gaga, Blaine Jr, you know what.'

'Huh?'

'I was pissed too when your grandpa B got every solos in our Warblers practice.'

Blaine was surprised for a second, and he looked at Kurt,

The two man burst into laughter.

He did not know why still, but he felt so much better after knowing his sickeningly sweet grandpa has been through the same thing.

Everyone just has their path, grandpa is right.

'I just wish your grandpa B is here...'

'Oh come on Grandpa K, stop being so mean on Grandpa B! He's not dead, he's gone to the Wicked rehearsal!'

'Yes, but one day, eventually, he will. And so do I.'

Kurt smiled warmly, but Blaine Jr did not want to answer.

'But I am happy to leave anytime, because I had such a happy life with Blaine Anderson.'

The word was gone with the whisper of the wind.

Silently, Blaine Hummel-Anderson looked at his grandpa, decided he would remember this conversation for his whole life.

**End**

**It's just something really random.**

**Don't Punch me for my bad English, really.**

**I have not written any stories since my 5th grade(in English I mean), and it's kind of scary to post this out...**

**Any review and comments and prompts are welcome!**

**I mean, can anyone teach me English...me don't know english( in 5-year-old kid tone)**

**just had this vision while i was at work, so it's only a scene I want to be picutured like 50 years later...**

**well Blaine by then has become a broadway legend and he was playing Oz in wicked(just to please Kurt, apparently)**


End file.
